1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display technology field, and more particularly to a driving method and a driving module for gate scanning line and a TFT-LCD display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the resolution and the size of the LCD increasing larger, the equivalent resistance and the capacitive load on the equivalent transmission route corresponding to the TFT-LCD display panel using the thin film transistor (TFT) as the main driving method are increasing. The determination of the image quality of the LCD is affected by the middle region most, in the normal conditions, the charging time of the TFT-LCD is more adequate, the image quality is better. The middle region of the large-size liquid crystal display is not affected by the conventional gate isochronous scanning technology, it is not possible to optimize the image quality of the entire LCD by adjusting the charging state of the TFT-LCD of the middle region.
Refer to FIG. 1, the FIG. 1 is a timing diagram of driving the gate scanning line in the TFT-LCD display panel of the prior art, in the case of N lines scanning lines, all of the charging time of the line gate scanning lines are T, each opening time of the line gate scanning line is equivalent. FIG. 2 is a waveform diagram of the opening times and the number of lines of the gate scanning time in the prior art. Each opening time of the line of the gate scanning line is equivalent, so that the waveform is a vertical line.
For the same time of the opening time of each line of the gate scanning lines, the middle region of the TFT-LCD display panel will have the condition of the insufficient, affects the image quality of the TFT-LCD.
Therefore, for the above problem, it is necessary to provide a driving method for gate scanning line, a driving system and a TFT-LCD display panel.